


Not Alone

by sevenincubistolemyheart



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenincubistolemyheart/pseuds/sevenincubistolemyheart
Summary: A brief little character study of Rhyme and how she "copes" with no longer having dreams after time has passed that a certain Composer had the solution to. Please read the tags; I don't want to trigger anyone!
Relationships: Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Bito "Rhyme" Raimu/Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first of 2 word based fic prompts I did! This one is very dark because I used it to cope with very dark thoughts I was having at the time! Please proceed with caution!
> 
> The prompt for this one was Not Alone and can be read as either platonic or romantic!

Rhyme had never been someone who minded being alone, really. 

It was comforting, and it gave her time to think over things and process either what she was going to do, or what she had already done that day. It also let her recharge and offered her solace when she felt too drained by the world’s unfairness and people's ignorance. 

So why, after her friends had left for their own homes and Beat to the skatepark, another day well-lived, why did it feel so soul-crushingly stifling?

She couldn't help the deep sigh that fell from her lips if she tried, leaning against the door to her room before gently sliding down it, hand clutching her bell necklace to keep her grounded. She hated when she felt like this. Her dreams were gone, and she knew they always would be, but this emptiness that followed her only seemed to come out when she was left to face that fact, all alone. 

She closed her eyes to sigh again, only to flinch violently at a sudden giggle. 

“Self-loathing really doesn't suit you, Raimu. Keep this up and you'll draw the Noise.” 

It was a simple statement, no genuine venom or malice evident in his voice, but she winced nonetheless. While the others seemed to be able to fully ignore the UG and it's existence, along with all they'd been through relatively easily, she'd never been able to and Joshua knew it as much as she did. 

He'd been the one to put her back together piece by piece after all. He knew what the side-effects of such a process was. He knew better than anyone. 

“Sorry.” 

She rushed to apologize, getting to her feet and looking away as she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. She always felt flustered in his presence. It was hard not to be, in comparison to him. He was a God, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him waste time on her. 

“You're in deep today.” 

Another statement, and then a light sigh. 

“Look at me Raimu.” 

She bit her lip, but forced herself to meet his amethyst orbs with difficulty, away from the little frog currently hopping its way across her floor towards her. She didn't need to look again to know it was gone when Joshua flicked his wrist. “I warned you, didn't I?” He took steps to close the distance between them, until he was finally in front of her. 

His expression was one she saw rarely, typically only on her bad days, like today. The teasing lilt wasn't in his voice as it usually was when they were with the others and his expression was overall solemn. They didn't have to wear the masks they so often donned when in public with one another once alone. Not to mention, they both knew she was getting worse, no point in sugarcoating it.

She just didn't realize how much worse she actually was. But Joshua did.

He gently placed his fingers across her forehead and eyes then, closing them in the process and whispering to her. 

“...You're going to feel better soon. No more emptiness. No more lies.” 

She knew what was coming as she felt the cool metal of the barrel on the side of her head, finding comfort in it she didn't think she would. Even still, Joshua felt his hand become wet with her tears.

“You won't be alone anymore.” 

He cocked the gun, and she whispered back in a panicked tone, grabbing his shirt tightly suddenly. 

“Wait!” 

He expected what he usually got in these situations. Begging for more time, another chance, trying to evade the gun **,** maybe a plea to play the Game again. But all he got was a heartfelt mumble that caused something to stir where his own might have been, long ago. 

“Thank you.”

There was silence then, as he gently grabbed the hand that was gripping his shirt, brought it to his mouth, brushed his lips across her knuckles-

**Bang.**

“...You're welcome.” He whispered, clearing his throat as his voice cracked and he gently lowered her now limp hand down to where the rest of her body laid. He had owed her that, at least. A distraction, so she wouldn't expect it. That's all it was. 

Or so he told himself, anyway. Just another lie to keep himself sane. He knew Sanae would take care of it from here, that she would be well taken care of in the Higher Plane. That Neku, and the others would grieve and then move on, and never think twice about never seeing him again, even if he had to force them too. Even Neku, if he became too obsessed.

He wasn't lying when he said she wouldn't be alone anymore. 

But he sure would be.


End file.
